onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hina
| jva= Tomoko Naka| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= |}} Captain Hina (ヒナ大佐 Hina Taisa) is a Marine captain, and a former classmate of notable marine Commodore Smoker; she is also the object of both Jango and Fullbody's affections. Appearance Although featured with pink hair in the manga and pinkish-blonde hair in the Anime, originally Oda coloured her with golden blonde hair. She has dark brown eyes and always wears red lipstick, a dark pink suit with a white blouse underneath and dark brown boots. She puts on a pair of brown gloves for battle and wears a white, gold-trimmed marine coat over her shoulders when not in battle. Personality She has received the nickname "Hina the Black Cage" (黒檻のヒナ Kuro-Ori no Hina) because of her Ori Ori no Mi ability, which allows her to form restraints on people by swiping her limbs through them. Hina has a tendency to speak in the third person, though this only seems to add to her attractiveness for her subordinates. It is usual for young children in Japan to refer to themselves by using their own name. This is seen as "cute". For her part, however, she coldly spurns any advances made towards her. Relationships She is a long-time friend of Commodore Smoker, joining the Marines at the same time as him, and helping him getting out of situations where Smoker could have been fired. She is usually followed around by her two admirers Jango and Fullbody. While she finds them a bother and coldly turns away all their efforts to win her affection (thinking of them somewhat as "dorks" more than anything), she still allows them to become her subordinates. Abilities and Powers Hina is a skilled unarmed combatant, being able to best Mr 2 Bon Kurei in a one-on-one fight. Devil Fruit Hina has eaten the Devil Fruit Ori Ori no Mi, granting her the ability to let others pass through her body, in the process getting encaged in a ring of iron. She can also extend her arms to form a cage to produce the same effects to people who pass through its bars. Weapons Aside from being a tough Marine and a Devil Fruit user, Hina also has at her disposal the Black Cage Corps. So far only "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" has been seen. History Past Story Years ago, she was at the Marine academy training alongside Smoker. While she was a shining example student, Smoker was a troublemaker and Hina had to bail him out on several occasions. Present Story Hina is first seen in Jango's mini-series, when Jango and Fullbody spot her and become her followers. Hina is formally introduced during the attack on the Straw Hat Pirates at Arabasta as they try to leave. She is forced out of formation by Mr. 2 using his Mane Mane no Mi powers to trick her. Later she has no other choice but to give up chasing them after Luffy threw the spears the "Black Cage Corps: Black spear Squadron" had fired at them back in their direction, damaging the ships much to Hina's annoyance. She is last seen in the Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" mini-series capturing Miss Valentine. She was once again tricked by Mr. 2's Mane Mane no Mi powers when he disguised himself this time as Mr. 3. Current Events When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Hina reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Mariejois.One Piece Manga - Chapter 524, Hina is seen gathering alongside her fellow Marines. 3 hours before Ace's execution, she was seen listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. She later attacks Luffy but the pirate activates Gear Second to dodge Hina's attempt to ensnare him, Hina then ends up attacking her own allies. She was then seen silently admitting defeat to herself. At the end of the war, she is seen standing next to her fellow marines. Major Battles *Hina vs Bon Clay *Hina vs unkown pirate *Hina vs Bon Clay disguised as Mr. 3 Trivia * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Hina is ranked the 62nd most popular character in One Piece. Related Articles * Commodore Smoker * Jango * Fullbody References Site Navigation de:Hina es:Hina fr:Hina Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Human Category:Cover Story Introduction Category:Smokers Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users